A Lost Comlink
by ApatheticWayToBe
Summary: Wedge has lost his comlink... again. Who comes to lecture him? His best friends of course! Make up your own timeline. :P


Hobbie Klivian walked into Wedge Antilles's quarters to find the normally immaculate living room to be a total disaster area. The pillows on the couch were scattered around the room, the cabinets had stuff spilling out of them, and various objects were upside-down. After looking around in shock, Hobbie proceeded into the kitchen, which looked, if possible, even worse than the living room. Pots and pans were strewn about everywhere, the trash compactor was wide open, and Hobbie had to move a plate that was balanced precariously on the refrigeration unit (also wide open with its stock completely disarrayed).

Growing increasingly worried, Hobbie scanned all the rooms in Wedge's quarters, fearing that Wedge had been kidnapped. When he reached the last room, however, he found Wedge digging through the closet. Hobbie breathed a sigh of relief and continued to watch Wedge. After nearly five minutes of rummaging, Wedge backed out the closet muttering to himself (so he thought), "Stang! It's not their either." He turned around and finally noticed he's not alone. "Hobbie!" he exclaimed. "Sure, give me a heart attack. That's fine."

"What are you doing?" Hobbie asked. Wedge looked at the floor and mumbles something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Hobbie leaned forward, grinning. He had a feeling he already knew what was going on.

"I lost my comlink," muttered Wedge, turning red.

"Again? Tsk, tsk. That's the third time in two weeks. I am _very_ disappointed in you."

"Shut up. I don't always – " Wedge was cut off by the sound of a very familiar voice yelling.

"Holy Sithspit!" Wes Janson cried out. "Wedge has been kidnapped!"

"I don't know," responded the also-familiar voice of Tycho Celchu. "He'd be very hard to kidnap. I think he's been robbed."

"None of the above, actually," Hobbie yelled out to the both of them. "He's right here." Wes came tearing into the room seconds later and grabbed Wedge in a fierce hug.

"Wedge! You're alive!" Wes exclaimed in a voice thick with mock-relief. "I was so worried about you! When I saw your apartment, I feared the worst…"

"Get off me." Wedge shoved Wes onto a pile of bedding.

"What happened?" Tycho asked amusedly, looking around the room.

"He lost his comlink," Hobbie stated matter-of-factly.

"Again? That's the third time in –"

"Two weeks, I know," said Wedge.

"That's not safe, Wedge. What is Admiral Ackbar had a mission for Rogue Squadron, but you had lost your come again? He'd have to get somebody else to do it, somebody who's not as good as us. They would fail, and the whole New Republic would be doomed!" Wedge rolled his eyes at Tycho's over-dramatic scenario.

"Or he could call you, seeing as you're my XO."

"What if I'm in the medbay?"

"He could call any other Rogue."

"What is we're all in the medbay?" asked Wes.

"Then he wouldn't call us in the first place."

"Oh yeah. Good point." Wedge rolled his eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes at me! Tycho has a good point and you know it!"

"Yeah, but you guys need to relax. Losing my comlink won't end the galaxy. I have a permanent com station set up in my living room."

"But what if you're not home?" Hobbie asked. "What if you're on a different planet?"

"Then we're screwed!" answered Wes cheerfully.

"We are _not_ screwed," Wedge stated forcefully, glaring at Wes.

"Yes we are!" exclaimed Tycho. "I'm telling you, the New Republic as we know it is going to end all because you keep losing your comlink."

"Admiral Ackbar could send the Wraiths." His three friends gasped.

"Wedge!" Wes yelled, shell-shocked. _"Never_ send a Wraith to do a Rogue's job!" He smacked Wedge upside the head. "What's wrong with you?" Wedge started responding, but the argument was interrupted by none other than Garik "Face" Loran, Wraith Leader, heard entering through the front door.

"Hey Wedge, I have your comli– whoa."

"We're in here!" shouted Tycho, as Wedge could not respond. He had tackled Wes and the duo was now rolling about the floor. Face walked in and nearly tripped over the two. He jumped over them and succeeded in landing lightly on his feet beside Hobbie.

"Am I interrupting some weird mating ritual?" the green-eyed pilot asked.

"No," Hobbie responded. "They're having an argument about just how important Wedge's loss of his comlink really is."

"Again?"

"Yup." Face rolled his eyes.

"Hey Wedge, I have your comlink."

"Where was it?" he asked, pausing his wrestling match.

"My office."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Guess you left it there."

"Hmmm… guess so."

"Now that that's settled," Wes said, rolling to his feet, "let's focus on finding _my_ comlink." The other four groaned. "What?"

**A/N: Oh, I love Rogue Squadron. They are the galaxy's most crackpot squadron. But I'm pretty sure that would change if Wes left. But he's just too epic to leave. ****J**


End file.
